The X Factor
The X Factor is a television franchise originating in the UK. It is a singing competition, now held in various countries, which pits contestants against each other. These contestants are aspiring pop singers drawn from public auditions. The programs are produced by executive producer Simon Cowell and his company Syco TV. Kylie has been performing on the show since 2007. She has performed on the UK version, currently judged by Simon Cowell and Leona Lewis among two others, the Ukraine version, the Australian version and the Italian version. United Kingdom '15 December 2007' Kylie first performed on the X Factor in December 2007, during the live final; performing one of her own songs, she also returned to perform with finalist Leon Jones. : Set list 1. "Wow" 2. "Better the Devil You Know" (Big Band version, as performed on the On a Night Like This Tour. Performed with finalist Leon Jones) X Factor UK 2007 Wow.jpg|"Wow" X Factor UK 2007 Better the Devil You Know.jpg|"Better the Devil You Know" with Leon Jones '7 November 2010' Kylie appeared on the seventh series of The X Factor, promoting Aphrodite, in November 2010. She performed "Better Than Today", recreating the video. In this performance, when Kylie and the dancers move towards the front of the stage, at which point Kylie slipped and almost fell over. : Set list 1. "Better Than Today" X Factor UK 2010 1.jpg X Factor UK 2010 2.jpg X Factor UK 2010 3.jpg '8 December 2012' Kylie appeared again on the ninth series of The X Factor in December 2012. She performed "Can't Get You Out of My Head"; at the time she was promoting The Abbey Road Sessions, so that version of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" was performed. : Set list 1. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" X Factor UK 2012 1.jpg|"Can't Get You Out of My Head" X Factor 2012 2.jpg|Interview after the performance '11 December 2016' Kylie performed during the live final of the thirteenth season of The X Factor, opening the show with "Everybody's Free (To Feel Good)", in promotion of the re-release of Kylie Christmas; she performed with the two finalists of the series : Set list 1. "Everybody's Free (To Feel Good)" (with Saara Alto and Matt Terry) X Factor UK 2016 1.png|Opening the show with "Everybody's Free (To Feel Good)" X Factor UK 2016 2.jpg|Performing with Saara Alto and Matt Terry '28 October 2018' Kylie's latest performance on The X Factor was in October 2018, in promotion of Golden. Initially, she was meant to perform "Music's Too Sad Without You" with Jack Savoretti, but plans fell through; instead, she performed "A Lifetime to Repair". The performance was derived from the performance on the Golden Tour, this time incorporating a bar, tables and chairs as props. : Set list 1. "A Lifetime to Repair" X Factor UK Nov 2018.jpg|"A Lifetime to Repair" Australia '21 November 2011' Kylie first appeared on the Australian X Factor in November 2011, for the live finals. On 21 November, she performed a medley with the finalists as that show's group performance, and later performed a superstar duet with Reece Mastin : Set list 1. "Speakerphone" (For You, For Me mix, used as an intro) 2. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" 3. "Better the Devil You Know" 4. "All the Lovers" X Factor Australia 2011 Kids.jpg|"Kids" with Reece Mastin '22 November 2011' Kylie returned the following day to perform an orchestral version of "I Should Be So Lucky", that would later feature on The Abbey Road Sessions the following year. : Set list 1. "I Should Be So Lucky" X Factor Australia 2011 I Should Be So Lucky.jpg|"I Should Be So Lucky" '25 November 2015' Kylie performed live on the Australian verison of X Factor in November 2015. She performed with sister Dannii Minogue, who was a judge on that year's panel. They performed their duet "100 Degrees", from Kylie Christmas, dressed in blue and pink matching outfits. : Set list 1. "100 Degrees" (with Dannii Minogue) X Factor Australia 2015 1.jpg|"100 Degrees" X Factor Australia 2015 2.jpg|End of the performance X Factor Australia 2015 3.jpg|After the performance Ukraine '22 October 2011' Kylie made her first and only appearance on the Ukraine version of The X Factor in October 2011, performing four of her songs. : Set list 1. "Get Outta My Way" 2. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" 3. "All the Lovers" 4. "I Should Be So Lucky" X Factor Ukraine Get Outta My Way.jpg|"Get Outta My Way" X Factor Ukraine Can't Get You Out Of My Head.jpg|"Can't Get You Out of My Head" X Factor Ukraine All the Lovers.jpg|"All the Lovers" X Factor Ukraine I Should Be So Lucky.jpg|"I Should Be So Lucky" Italy '6 December 2012' Kylie performed the Abbey Road version of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" on the Italian version of The X Factor in December 2012, marking her only appearance on the show. : Set list 1. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" X Factor Italy 2012 1.jpg X Factor Italy 2012 2.jpg